1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blinds, more particularly, to decorative slats for blinds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to manufacture extruded thermoplastic products, such as blind slats, in a variety of colors. In the case of thermoplastic slats, a film coated with heat transferable colorant is typically used to apply a decorative color onto the slats. This is accomplished by drawing the film under tension into a press where the film is forced against the thermoplastic slat material at an elevated temperature so as to cause the colorant to be transferred from the film to the thermoplastic slat material.
When color is applied on fabric materials (used to manufacture curtains, valance or the like), a heat sensitive printing paper is used, via a stamping process, rather than the above-mentioned coated film used for thermoplastic blind slats. This difference in color transfer media results in the incapacity of obtaining exactly the same color for the thermoplastic blind and the associated fabric valance. Thus, fabrics have been applied to slats of blinds to ensure color match between the blinds and the valance.
Therefore, there is a need for a new color transfer process which allows for the production of thermoplastic blind slats having exactly the same color as the associated fabric valance.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a novel method of applying a decorative color to a thermoplastic substrate.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide such a method which renders possible the production of thermoplastic and fabric products having improved color matching.
It is a further aim of the present invention to reduce the noise generally produced when a plurality of interconnected blind slats enter in contact with each other.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method of reproducing the color of a given fabric product on a thermoplastic substrate, comprising the steps of: providing a color transfer medium of a same type as the one used for coloring the fabric product, said color transfer medium including a continuous web of heat sensitive printing paper having a colorant thereon corresponding to the color of the fabric product; providing a pair of lamination rollers defining a nip therebetween; advancing a continuous thermoplastic substrate and said continuous web of heat sensitive printing paper through said nip to press said heat sensitive printing paper against a first surface of said thermoplastic substrate at a sufficient elevated temperature to cause transfer of said colorant from said heat sensitive printing paper to said thermoplastic substrate, wherein said web of heat sensitive printing paper supplied to said nip has only a slight tension therein; and separating said thermoplastic substrate from said web of heat sensitive printing paper
In accordance with a further general aspect of the present invention, there is provided a blind comprising a succession of slats, each said slat comprising a structural strip and a layer of soft material applied at a location thereon to act as a damper to reduce the noise resulting from collisions between adjacent ones of said slats.
In accordance with a further general aspect of the present invention, there is provided a blind slat comprising a structural base layer, a decorative layer applied on one side of said structural layer, and a pair of lateral lips secured on said decorative layer so as to extend over opposed longitudinal sides thereof.